


Take My Hand

by Antisocialbutterflie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: FTM Sam Winchester, Fluff, Gen, Supportive Dean Winchester, Trans Male Character, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisocialbutterflie/pseuds/Antisocialbutterflie
Summary: “I’d do anything for you, you know that, right?”Sam just smiled softly. “Yeah.”
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	Take My Hand

John slammed the Impala door, not bothering to wait for Sam or Dean to get out of the car before he unlocked the motel room door with the key he got from the woman at the office. He turned back around to see Dean helping Sam grab their bags out of the car, since Sam had a broken arm from their last hunt with werewolves.

“Okay, this is where you’ll be staying while I go hunt a few towns over. Some nasty vamps are stirring up trouble, four dead. I’ll be gone for about a week, maybe two, but I’ll leave enough money for two. Dean, you can get a job while your sister goes to school, but other than that, stay here.” He looked up from counting the bills he’d be leaving them when Dean didn’t answer obediently, like he usually does. Both Sam and Dean looked angry. Sam’s was more of an irritated acceptance, while Dean looked livid.

“I don’t have a sister.” Dean grits out sharply. Sam looks over at Dean, happily surprised. “My brother and I will be fine without you, like usual.”

John just makes a slightly disgusted face and gets back into the car silently, tossing the wad of cash in their direction before driving off, supposedly toward the hunt.

“Thanks for standing up for me like that. You didn’t have to.” Sam says quietly after he and Dean watched their father speed off.

“I did have to. And I’d do it again in a heartbeat, little brother.” Dean ruffled Sam's hair before guiding him into the motel room. “I’d do anything for you, you know that, right?”

Sam just smiled softly. “Yeah.”

The door closed behind them with a click.


End file.
